EL contrato
by Anielha
Summary: Eugene, sin dinero ni algún lugar donde poder dormir decide tomar medidas desesperadas: hacer un trato con cierto pelirrojo, quien es más ni nada menos que el mismísimo diablo. Lo que el diablo no se esperaba es que Eugene era más astuto que él .AU Basado en un cuento popular y en la ambientacion del fic "Alas Negras". Corto para toda la familia ¡Completo!


**EL CONTRATO**

**Capítulo Unico**

**Inspirado en un cuento popular**

* * *

><p>En el campo amamantado de un cielo azul y un verde prado había alguien acongojado. Se podía entender por la manera en que golpeaba sus botas sobre el suelo.<p>

Se aburrió de caminar sin un sentido exacto. Porque ni siquiera tenía, a estas alturas, un techo a donde llegar.

Eugene bufó aburrido y cansado, vio una roca y decidió sentarse en ella con sus manos sobre su rostro y sus codos afirmándose de sus rodillas pensando en su pésima suerte.

Había tenido que vender a su caballo, Maximus, al jefe de la guardia para tener aunque sea algo de dinero para poder comer un poco y encontrar donde rayos dormir. No podía, con el poco dinero que tenía, conseguir una habitación decente, ya estaba durmiendo en la calle y ni hablemos de mantener al caballo… ese animal comía manzanas como si fuera agua.

Extrañaba al animal, pero sabía que estaba en buenas manos, el jefe de la guardia era un tipo insoportable, pero cuidaba bien a sus animales y Maximus parecía que le caía bien de antes ese tipo… caballo pesado.

Se sacó la "chupalla" de la cabeza, era casi la única posesión que le quedaba con la ropa que tenía puesta y se rascó la cabeza con pesar.

- Eugene, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?- se dijo a si mismo el hombre- ¿Con qué cara la vas a ver ahora?

El gran problema del muchacho es que, además de sus problemas económicos, había invitado a salir a la chica que le gustaba. No podía evitarlo, Rapunzel se lo merecía.

Ya estaba cortejándola hace un tiempo y la chica vaya que fue difícil al principio, pero eso le gustaba, no caía con sus encantos, más bien él fue quien cayó poco a poco.

¿Cuántas veces esa rubia pecosa la había negado una salida? Muchas. Pero no porque no quisiera, sino que ella realmente no estaba segura de que fuera correcto, era tan inocente que Eugene simplemente sonreía como un idiota al pensar e ella.

Y es que Eugene era cualquier cosa menos inocente, sobrevivió cuando pequeño robando gallinas y como adolescente se convirtió en cuatrero. Y luego llegó ella quien lo guió por el buen camino. Se convirtió en peón de campo por ella, tratando de arreglar su vida, pero había que decirlo.

Chita que era complicado.

Por eso le estaba costando conseguirse el pan y andaba complicado de dinero, pero no quería culpar a esa florcita que era Rapunzel, a no, el mismo se lo buscó y debía afrontar las cosas como hombre que era.

Pero vaya que no veía escapatoria con esto, como iba, con suerte las pulgas estarían cerca de él.

Y de seguro perdería para siempre a su florcita.

Llevó sus manos a su cara lanzando un pequeño grito de angustia que nadie podía oír en medio del campo.

Odiaba su mala suerte.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿robar dinero? No podía volver a aquel mundo. Se lo prometió a si mismo.

Había escuchado que uno de los patrones del sector era igual de pulgoso y pobre como él, pero hizo un trato con alguien a quien todos temen para amasar fortuna.

El Diablo.

Le dio un escalofrío pensar en eso, hay que ser bien especial para querer contactar al "cola flecha" y pedirle favores, había oído otras historias con distintos finales, pero lo que si sabía es que ese caballero cumplía, era hombre de palabra.

Bufó un poco, pensando en aquella posibilidad.

Se levantó de la piedra decidido.

- ¿Qué más puedo perder?- se dijo

Piso fuertemente el piso con sus botas tres veces y alzó su voz.

- Oye Diablo- dijo Eugene a viva voz- Ven, que quiero tener unas palabritas contigo.

Hubo silencio en el campo solamente siendo roto por el pasar del viento sobre los sauces y algunos alerces del sector.

- Diablo- gritó nuevamente Eugene tomando su chupalla con las manos- Aparécete ya.

Esperó nuevamente sintiendo un aroma nuevo al de las hierbas y tierra del viento.

Era azufre.

Eugene se volteó observando como a la distancia aparecía una figura masculina, vestido como un patrón de fundo en espectacular negro, fino pañuelo y cinturón rojo como la sangre,

Sus botas brillaban por lo maravillosamente pulidas que estaban y el sonido de las espuelas doradas sonaban a cada gentil paso que su dueño daba a la tierra. En una de sus manos llevaba un pastón dorado que suavemente paseaba en la tierra cada cierta distancia.

No podía observar bien su rostro, puesto que una chupalla de cuero negro y reluciente le cubría el rostro y, no quería admitirlo, le daba miedo verlo a la cara.

El elegante dejó de caminar, parando el sonido de sus espuelas a pocos pasos del campesino.

- Muy buenas tardes- dijo el recién llegado con una suave voz cautivante- ¿Es usted quien me ha invocado?

Eugene estaba asustado, observó de pies a cabeza al tipo, tragó disimuladamente saliva antes de contestar.

- Así es Don Diablo.- dijo Eugene

- Por favor, llámeme Hans- dijo el rey de las tinieblas mientras se quitaba su chupalla.

Al hacer esto, Eugene observó el rostro de "el mandinga". Tenía una cara amigable y ojos brillantes de color esmeralda que eran muy atrayentes, igual que su cabello rojo como las llamas de fuego, corto, muy bien peinado y con unas patillas que adornaban parte de su cara. Todo en el era peligrosamente amigable y reconfortante, haciendo que el pobre muchacho se sintiera demasiado incómodo ante su presencia.

- Perdone, ¿Hans?- dijo Eugene ladeando su cabeza.

- Así es- dijo el diablo- Es un sobrenombre, de los muchos que uso para pasearme por la tierra, mire que mi nombre asusta, pero así es más agradable conversar con las personas y poder hacer mi voluntad de manera más disimulada.- Dime muchacho, ¿qué buscas de tu servidor?

Realmente el diablo era listo, pensó Eugene, además de agradable. Vaya que era cierto que el mal era bien cautivador. Volvió a sentirse muy incómodo.

- Bueno Don Hans- dijo Eugene apenado- Quiero hacer un pacto con usted.

Los ojos del diablo destellaron ante las palabras del muchacho.

- ¿Un pacto?- dijo Hans moviendo su bastón- Me interesa, dime tu problema, muchacho.

- Verá Don Hans- comenzó Eugene- Apenas si tengo dinero para comer, no tengo donde dormir actualmente. Pero soy un enamorado, quiero dinero para poder estar tranquilo, poder sacar a pasear a mi querida florcita Rapunzel y estar tranquilo que el dinero nunca me falte, porque el amor ya lo tengo desde hace tiempo.

- Ya veo- dijo Hans llevando una de sus manos hacia su mentón- Si, puedo darte eso: dinero. Es muy fácil hacerlo y dime ¿qué me puedes dar a cambio?

- Bueno, le hubiera dado mi caballo, pero ya lo vendí.

Hans negó con la cabeza

.- No busco ese tipo de cosas muchacho- dijo Hans- Son muy banales para mi gusto, a mi me interesan las cosas únicas, por ejemplo: tu alma

Hubo un silencio incómodo que Eugene cortó al dar una exclamación.

- Mi alma- exclamó el muchacho ante la astuta mirada de Lucifer.

- Por supuesto- dijo Hans con una suave sonrisa- ¿Sabes lo única y maravillosa que es tu alma?

Eugene se asusta al ver como el bastón del Hans iba hasta su cara , para luego detenerse a unos palmos de esta, toqueteando suavemente su rostro.

- Veamos… - dijo Hans mientras su bastón funcionaba como una mano plegable para su dueño.

Eugene movía su cara en relación al movimiento del bastón, algo incómoda ante la mirada de Hans.

- Si, creo que puedo aceptar tu alma- dijo Hans- Dame tu precio y te lo entregaré enseguida.

- Un momento- dijo Eugene- No podríamos discutirlo, ¿puede ser otra?

- No me interesa otra cosa de ti- dijo el aludido.

- ¿Pero, insisto, por qué mi alma?

- Oh, no saben lo interesante que son- dijo el diablo afilando su sonrisa- Las puedo usar por tantas cosas… las puedo poner a quemar en el fuego, tal vez comérmela… pero creo que la tuya me serviría mucho como lacayo personal.

Eugene se sintió incómodo al ver como el príncipe de las tinieblas se relamía los labios con una mirada aguda y sombría. Esta duró unos segundos para luego suavizarla.

- Veo que, lamentablemente, no llegamos a un acuerdo- dijo Hans con una leve cara de pena- Si me disculpas, me retiro, soy un hombre ocupado.

Hans se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones escuchándose el sonido de las espuelas de sus botas.

- Espera- dijo Eugene, haciendo que el diablo se detuviera y observara sobre su hombro.

El muchacho bufó, temiendo de que lo que iba a ser pudiera perjudicarlo. Si quería evitar un mal fin tendría que actuar con cautela y con astucia, solo esperaba que lo que aprendió en su juventud fuera lo suficiente para sacarlo de esta encrucijada.

- Acepto la propuesta- dijo Eugene- Te ofrezco mi alma, si me das el dinero que te pido.

Hans sonrió de manera complaciente, devolviéndose sobre sus pasos.

- Muy bien- dijo Hans- Dime cuanto dinero quieres.

- Treinta millones y estaré feliz

- ¿Tan poco?- rió Hans ante el ofrecimiento- No hay problema, los tendrás. Y dime ¿Cuándo me darás tu alma?

Eugene tragó saliva, antes de responder, esperando que todo saliera bien.

- Puedes venir por ella, mañana mismo en la noche.

Hans levantó una ceja ante el día señalado.

- ¿Mañana mismo?- dijo con una leve expresión de duda- Sabes, puedes pedir más tiempo. Hay quienes me piden buscarlo luego de treinta años o el momento de su muerte. Total, para mi el tiempo pasa sin pena ni gloria.

- Lo entiendo Don Hans- dijo Eugene- pero mañana está bien, si gusta, para que vea que no miento, puedo hacer un contrato escrito con usted si me permite tener un papel y lápiz.

El diablo no vio problemas en esto y con un movimiento de sus manos hizo aparecer un papel y una pluma para entregársela al muchacho.

Eugene escribió el contrato, para luego entregárselo al caballero para que lo leyera y revisara que todo estaba en regla.

_Eugene Fitzherbert,_

_Hoy no pasará nada, pero te llevaré mañana._

Hans sonrió, estaba muy claro.

Los dos firmaron y Hans le dejó el papel al muchacho, en caso que se arrepienta al hacer su acuerdo.

- Creo que ya tenemos un trato- dijo Hans moviendo sus manos y apareciendo una bolsa de dinero- Aquí tienes muchacho, vendré por ti mañana.

Hans le tendió su mano. Eugene se le quedó viendo, entre preocupado y algo nervioso, observó la palma del diablo y luego sus ojos. Este último sonrió.

- Oh vamos- dijo Hans- ¿acaso no sabes que los tratos se cierran con estrechar las manos? No dejes a un caballero con la mano tendida, es de muy mala educación.

Eugene tragó saliva, observó su mano antes de juntarla con el pelirrojo. La tocó suavemente, Hans presionó más fuerte haciendo que el muchacho se sintiera algo incómodo, le llegó a quemar un poco la mano mientras el elegante la movía de arriba hacia abajo sin problemas terminando el saludo.

El castaño agradeció que le soltara la mano, tanto que suspiró de alivio ante la risa cómica que tenía Hans.

- Nos veremos mañana – sonrió Hans antes de voltearse y darle la espalda a Eugene.

El nombrado comenzó a oír las espuelas doradas alejarse hasta que el sonido desapareció dejando que fuera cambiado por el del viento sobre los árboles y los pájaros del campo.

Rapunzel estaba hermosa con su vestido lila con detalles de flores y cabello recogido. Eugene se sentía feliz de verla tan alegre mientras ambos bailaban con el compas de las guitarras y los panderos.

- Esto es muy divertido- dijo la joven moviéndose alrededor de Eugene con el sonido de la música- Gracias por la invitación, Eugene

- Ni lo menciones preciosa- dijo Eugene con galantería mientras la tomaba de la cintura- Que te parece si nos tomamos una cosita, con algo para comer, yo invito.

La joven sonrió ante el ofrecimiento del muchacho, Eugene la condujo hasta una mesa, mientras llamaba la atención de un garzón del lugar.

La noche estuvo maravillosa, nunca la había pasado tan bien en toda su vida y más al estar al lado de la linda y dulce Rapunzel. Ese día tuvo suerte, porque la fue a dejar a su casa, aprovechando un poco más de su tiempo con ella.

- Oye Rapunzel- dijo en un momento- porque no me dejas entrar un ratito

- Olvídalo Eugene- dijo la chica, mi madre me dijo que no te dejara pasar y no la pienso desobedecer.

- Entonces, por lo menos dame un besito- dijo Eugene acercándose a la chica

- ¡Eugene!- le recriminó la chica.

- Vamos florcita- dijo el muchacho- sabes, podría ser mi último beso.

- No bromees- dijo la chica con una sonrisa- te veré mañana, cuídate mucho- agregó acariciando suavemente una de las mejillas del muchacho para luego cerrar la puerta.

Eugene se quedó un tiempo observando las grietas de la madera para luego retirarse y de pronto, su felicidad desapareció al ver la palma de su mano y recordar el contrato que había hecho.

- Realmente- se dijo- podría ser mi último beso.

Al día siguiente, recuperó a Maximus pagándole el doble del valor al capitán. EL dinero le alcanzaba de sobremanera, es más, ni menos de la cuarta parte de ese dinero había gastado todavía. Encima del caballo blanco, fue a buscar a Rapunzel quien lo observó sorprendida.

- Eugene, ¿qué pasa?

- Quiero invitarte a pasear con Maximus- dijo Eugene- Los manzanos fuera del pueblo están hermosos, vamos por algunas frutas para comerlas.

Rapunzel aceptó la invitación. El moreno tomó la mano de la joven y la colocó encima del caballo, sujetándola con su brazos.

El campo estaba hermoso y el olor de los manzanos era cautivante. Maximus parecía que era el más feliz con aquel viaje ya que devoraba cada manzana que la chica le entregaba.

- Rapunzel, harás que se convierta en un cerdito- sonrió Eugene mientras el caballo lo observaba de manera enojada.

Iba a extrañar el humor de ese caballo.

Pasó el tiempo y Maximus se quedó dormido dejando a los dos muchacho un tiempo a solas.

- Oye Rapunzel- dijo de pronto Eugene

- Dime

- ¿Qué pasaría si yo me fuera o desapareciera? Me echarías de menos

- ¿Vas a alguna parte?- preguntó la chica ladeando con duda su cabeza

- No se, es posible, pero ¿me extrañarías?

- Pues claro- dijo la joven con sinceridad- Eres una persona muy importante en mi vida

- ¿Ah si?

- Si, me gustas mucho Eugene- sonrió la chica- Es agradable estar contigo, eres una linda persona.

La jovencita se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios, sorprendiendo al muchacho

- Vaya…- dijo Eugene llevando sus manos a su boca- ¿Por qué no me lo diste ayer?

- Es que quería darlo sin un motivo especial- sonrió Rapunzel- Dime, estuvo bien

- Muy bien- rió nerviosos Eugene acercándose un poco a la chica- ¿me puedes dar otro?

- Y si… tu me das uno- preguntó Rapunzel

Eugene sonrió antes de tomar el rostro de la joven con sus manos y juntar sus labios.

Como quisiera que todos los días fueran así.

Fue a dejar a Rapunzel a su casa y se bajó del caballo.

- Oye, Rapunzel, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

- Claro- dijo la chica

- Puedes cuidar a Maximus esta noche.

La chica abrió los ojos y el caballo ladeo la cabeza

- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Rapunzel

- Debo hacer algo y no creo poder atender esta noche a Maximus- Eugene le entregó una bolsa con manzanas- ¿Esta bien?

- Si, claro- sonrió la chica

El muchacho abrazó a Rapunzel y moviendo uno de sus cabellos sobre su cara agregó un muchas gracias.

Se despidió de Maximus con una suave caricia en su hocico y se fue caminando.

No quería que ninguno de los dos se asustara si le pasaba algo malo.

Decidió esperar donde mismo hizo el contrato, ya estaba oscuro y pudo sentir el perfume de azufre a su alrededor y el sonido de las espuelas doradas caminando por el suelo, Su dueño apareció con una suave sonrisa en sus labios y ojos fríos. Eugene tragó saliva.

- Buenas noches- dijo Hans amablemente

- Buenas noches- dijo el aludido

- Dime, como estuvo tu último día en la tierra

- Muy agradable señor

- Me alegro mucho- dijo Hans con una sonrisa- Ahora, comienza a caminar, que donde vamos está bien lejos.

Hans se volteó para seguir el camino, pero se detuvo al no escuchar los pasos de su nuevo sirviente. Esto molestó al diablo haciendo que su bastón tocara tres veces el piso en señal de apuro.

- ¿No me oíste?- preguntó Hans molesto

- Si, señor- dijo el aludido

- Y entonces ¿por qué no te mueves?

- Bueno señor- dijo Eugene un poco asustado.

Buscó en su bolsillo hasta encontrar el contrato, sólo esperaba que todo quedara solucionado.

- Según lo que firmamos, hoy no me debería ir a buscar.

- ¿Disculpa?- dijo molesto Lucifer-

- Si no me cree, señor, recuerde el contrato que escribimos y firmamos

Eugene le entregó el papel al pelirrojo y este leyó en voz alta:

_Eugene Fitzherbert,_

_Hoy no pasará nada, pero te llevaré mañana._

Hans leyó nuevamente, entendiendo que el aludido estaba en lo siento.

- Tienes razón- dijo el diablo devolviendo el documento- No es el día de hoy, es mañana, me disculpo.

- No pierda cuidado don Sata – sonrió Eugene con algo de prepotencia- Pero agradecería, por este mal rato que me diera unos treinta millones más.

Hans lo observó molesto un momento, pero suspiró porque el joven nuevamente tenía razón. Con un movimiento de sus manos hizo aparecer una bolsa llena de dinero y se la entregó al muchacho. Se despidió del mortal y se fue haciendo desaparecer el olor a azufre y el tintineo de sus espuelas.

Eugene no podía creerlo, vio la nueva bolsa y sonrió. Había logrado engañar al diablo.

Al otro día, la cosa fue la misma, y al otro… pasó una semana, un mes, hasta llegar un año, Donde Hans enrabiado gritó.

- Me vengaré Eugene- dijo señalándolo con su bastón- A la próxima que desees hacer un trato conmigo, ten por seguro que te llevaré al infierno, es una amenaza.

Hans desapareció de la vida de Eugene, quien, luego de un año que el diablo le entregara una bolsa de treinta millones logró amasar una pequeña fortuna. Compró una hacienda y se hizo patrón, tenía su casa y su fundo, donde Maximus sacaba manzanas todos los días. Pero lo que más feliz lo tenía era que Rapunzel le había dicho que si en el altar.

Ahora tenía un hogar y podría formar una familia.

Todo gracias a ser un poco más astuto que el mismísimo demonio.

* * *

><p>Hola que tal a todos, gracias por leer.<p>

Mi primer escrito en una pagina crossover, espero que les haya parecido interesante.

Esta historia nació mientras escribía el fic de Frozen "Alas Negras" y veía películas y leía para su ambientación.

El cuento al que hace referencia es uno sobre un roto (campesino) que engaña al diablo.

Originalmente el personaje principal se llama Bartolo Lara y el texto de su contrato rezaba así "Bartolo Lara, No Te Llevaré Hoy, Pero Sí Te Llevo Mañana".

Sobre las vestimentas y ambientación de los personajes. Todo está inspirado en el folclor chileno. Flynn es un huaso campesino y Hans estaría vestido de un traje de huaso elegante o de patrón de fundo.

Tengo entendido que este cuento tiene otras variaciones dependiendo del país, si es así y conoces otra me encantaría que la comentaras para culturizarme yo y quien le interese.

Sin más que decir vuelvo a agradecer sus lecturas y agradecería sus opiniones con un comentario.

Tengan un buen día


End file.
